Clow Combos
by EmblemDuelist
Summary: Looking for Clow Card combos? I thought of some, so come on in! 2nd editon uploaded
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, CCS fans! We've all watched the anime, but something was bothering me during the final season. **THERE WERE NOT MUCH CLOW CARD** **COMBOS!!** The only combos I saw were Sword-Fly, Maze-Illusion, and Wood-Rain(Well, that one was accidental). _

_So I came up with some of my own. Some are awesome, and some might end the world(hehehehe...). So enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and never will! End of discussion! Reviews are welcome._

_

* * *

_

Clow Combos

1. **Dash-Through**

The Through Card gives Sakura the power to pass through walls. There is a drawback, though. If the wall is too thick, Sakura would not be able to pass through the wall entirely, and she would be trapped in two dimensions forever. That would be bad. So how about using the Dash card for assistance? With it, Sakura can pass through dense walls without worry or effort. She'll be on the other side in a jiffy.

2.** Fight-Power**

The Fight Card: A girl who is very well versed in various forms of martial arts.

The Power Card: A girl who has the strength to possibly move two-wait-even more mountains if she wanted to!

Combine these two and you'll get the best of both worlds! With Fight's skills and Power's brute strength, Sakura can and will own the battle zone. Even Meilin!(Ulp...Maybe I should take that back.)

3. **Fight-Dash**

Dash could increase Fight's already sharp reflexes tenfold! In other words, Sakura will be a dodging machine, able to avoid all attacks; physical or magical. Even Meilin will be unable to hit her!(What am I thinking!? She'll kill me if I keep insulting her!) Plus, Fight's fists of fury will be so fast, the enemy won't see it coming at 'em!

4. **Flower-Windy**

If Sakura and friends ever run into an unbeatable foe(for that moment, anyway), this is one method of escaping to fight another day. Causing an rose storm can distract the enemy. When it's over, Sakura and company would have disappeared from their eyes. Plus, it adds style!

5. **Shield-Sword**

Sakura wields a sword with her right hand and a magical shield with her left. Equipped with the ultimate magical offense, she can cut down most or all barriers with a single stroke. Equipped with the ultimate magical defense, she can defend herself against most or all attack spells. Also she could create a barrier around her friends so to protect them from harm.

6. **Arrow Elemental**

The Arrow Card fires an array of arrows on the target. When combined with Windy or Firey, Arrow can cause additional damage. Also, combine Arrow with Freeze and what do you get? Icicle shards!

7.** Dash-Shot**

The Shot Card attacks by blasting sharp blades of light. Throw Dash in the mix and it can unleash shooting stars at lightning speed, ten times her usual speed! The target would disappearing in seconds.(Of course, Sakura would use this combo to immobolize the target. She wouldn't really...you know what I mean.)

8. **Firey-Windy**

Sheer elemental chaos! Windy amplifies Firey's power and effectiveness. Such a combo is devastating. So devastating, that it might cause forest fires on a global scale! They are the Elemental Cards. After all; with a great combo comes great disaster! Should be used as a last resort.

9.** Windy-Watery**

Another last resort combo. Why? Because this combo easily causes typhoons to appear and...well, you know.

10. **Shot Elemental**

Flame shots, ice shots, thunder shots, shots that cut the wind...Basically similiar to Arrow Elemental.

11. **Watery-Sand**

Watery + Sand= Quicksand? Yes, but that's too simple. How about using this combo to create mud balls to blind the enemy, then knock him or her down without any hassle? Sweet deal.

12. **Windy-Sand**

Another method of escaping from that unbeatable foe. Using a sandstorm to blind the opponent for a moment. After rubbing the dust out of his or her eyes, they soon realize that the target has disappeared.

And so, these are the combos that I think will work out greatly. They are awesome, Don't you think? I thought about Watery-Thunder, but that's TOO dangerous, more than Fiery-Windy and Windy-Watery. I also thought of Rain-Snow, Rain-Cloud and Cloud-Snow, but I think those are useless combos.


	2. 2nd edition

**Hello_ everyone! ED here! I have a surprise for you all! What is the surprise, you ask? You guessed it. MORE COMBOS!!! I never thought of these at first, but now that I did...Enjoy the 2nd edition._**

* * *

13. **Sword Elemental**

Why didn't I think of this in the first place? Elemental cards plus Sword equals pure awesomeness. The Blazing Sword, the Whirlwind Blade, the Blade of Thunder, the Icicle Sword...nice swords, nice swords.

14. **Sword-Change**

When you look at it, The Sword Card looks like a weapon that's mainly used for stabbing. In other words, a rapier. By using The Change Card, Sakura can transform her sword into a katana, broadsword, even a whip or a spear. Adaptability is useful.

15. **Arrow-Change**

The Change could transform into a bow, making Sakura look like an archer. Plus, in my opinion, it enhances Arrow's accuracy. Change could also turn into a crossbow or even a ballista for long distance attacks.

16. **Big-Shot**

One word comes to mind with this combo. EXPLOSION!

17. **Mirror-Shield**

I activate my Trap! Mirror Force! this card destroys all Attack-Position monsters on your side of the fie-! Oh, oops. Yugioh reference. Shield protects Sakura from all kinds of attacks. But, isn't there a way for Sakura to not only protect herself, but to deflect incoming attacks at double the power? That's where Mirror comes in. Instead of just being a exact copy of someone, it adds an additional ability to Shield: Reflect.

18. **Twin-Sword **

Instead of using just one sword, Sakura could combine The Sword with The Twins to wield two swords. She can also throw the elemental cards into the mix for more variety.

19. **Twin-Power**

Similar to Fight-Power, only it's double the destruction.

20. **Shield Elemental**

The ultimate defence gains another special ability: The ability to absorb elemental attacks. For instance, a dangerous fire attack was heading straight for Sakura and she has no time to do a counterattack. She could just activate The Shield alone, but the fire might cause some damage if she was in the city or a forest. The solution? By combining Firey with Shield, a flaming shield will be formed, meaning all the fire will be devoured without any aftermath. See? The ultimate defence just got better.

21. **Snow-Freeze**

An endless barrage of hail raining on the foe is possible with this combination. Hail hurts.

* * *

**_And there you have it! 21 Clow combinations that are super effective!(Well, at least to me.) Feel free to use these and any ideas you come up with in your fanfictions. So...What do you think of the 2nd edition?_**


End file.
